criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder on Wheels
'''Murder on Wheels '''is the third case of Greenville and the also the third case of Sunny Seaside. This case is made by PetroJustin. Case Background Leni was feeling sick today, but she still needs to work, after all, Leni was upset when a bewared group came to the city . Leni was really scared, but she needs to be brave. like a brave lion. After, Leni supposed to visit Adam Rye and talk to him, but a murder recently happened at Adamson Street, where she nearly live. So, maybe the victim was related, she cancelled the visit, and she goes there grumpy. The victim is Roger Sparks, Leni's cousin, that's when a car crash happened near her house. She cried, and upset. They found the victim's body, really tampered, a steering wheel and a lifesaver. The lifesaver has a faded text, that has the message "Roger, a death goes near you!", and simply Gerry analyzes it. The killer gets the lifesaver from the Near Buoy Ocean ,the Greenville 's smallest ocean according to Gerry. The steering wheel has blood, covered in blood, but there were strange substances, simply, a brown substance, then Peter knew the substance were BBQ Sauce! Leni winks as she knews Adam loves bbq sauces. Adam was interrogated. Stats Victim *Roger Sparks (was found dead on a car crash) Murder Weapon *Race Car Killer *Nick Arcon Suspects Adam Rye (novelist) Age: 23 Weight: 135 lbs Eyes: blue Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'5 *The suspect eats BBQ sauce *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads "A Tale of Death" *The suspect wears a suspender _______________________________________________ Nick Arcon (race car driver) Age: 40 Weight: 192 lbs Eyes: green Bllood Type: O+ Height: 6'2 *The suspect eats BBQ sauce *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads "A Tale of Death" *The suspect wears a suspender ________________________________________________ Chloe Sparks (politician) Age: 21 Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: blue Blood Type: B+ Height: 5'7 *The suspect eats BBQ sauce *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads "A Tale of Death" _______________________________________________ Dory Sparks (Leni's grandmother) Age: 79 Weight: 102 lbs Eyes: brown Blood Type: A- Height: 4'11 *The suspect eats BBQ sauce *The suspect reads "A Tale of Death" _______________________________________________ Felicia Banny (fashion designer) Age: 35 Weight: 221 lbs Eyes: brown Blood Type: A+ Height: 6'0 *The suspect eats BBQ sauce *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads "A Tale of Death" *The suspect wears a suspender Killer's Profile *The killer eats BBQ sauce *The killer knows mechanics *The killer reads "A Tale of Death" *The killer's eyes are green *The killer wears suspenders Steps Chapter 1 (Hiding Notes) *Investigate Adamson Street (Clue: Victim's Body, Lifesaver, Steering Wheel) *Examine Lifesaver (Clue: Text) *Analyze Lifesaver 06:00:00 *Examine Steering Wheel (Clue: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats BBQ sauce) *Talk to Adam Rye with the car crash happened *Investigate Buoy Ocean (Clue: Pile of Nails) *Examine Pile of Nails (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Clue: Photo) *Analyze Photo 09:00:00 *Question Nick with the old photo *Talk to Leni's sister, Chloe about the car crash *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2 (No star) Chapter 2 (The Cop of All) *Investigate Sparks Garden (Clue: Faded Document, Broken Frame) *Examine Faded Document *Question Felicia with the fashion show with the victim (Clue: The killer reads "A Tale of Death) *Examine Broken Frame *Question Leni's grandmother about the victim *Investigate Viewing Point (Clue: Diary, Purse) *Examine Diary (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note *Talk to Adam Rye *Talk to Nick Arcon *Talk to Chloe Sparks *Talk to the victim's grandmother *Examine Purse (Clue: Badge) *Talk to Adam with the badge (MoTC:Adam Rye) *Talk to Chloe about the badge (MoTC:Chloe) *Question Nick Arcon about Wendy Loprx (MoTC:Wendy Lopez, Nick Arcon) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 (Pretty Eyes) *Investigate Flowers (No Clues) *Talk to Chloe with the argument with the victim *Investigate Accident Spot (Clue: Bloody Handkerchief, Handbag) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief *Analyze Blood 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer eyes are green) *Examine Handbag *Analyze Suspenders 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears suspenders) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confidential (1 star) Sunnyside Confidential 3 *Talk to Adam with the bewared group (MoTC:Rica;Reward:50xp) *Examine The Crystals Badge *Talk to Felicia with the Crystals (MoTC:Felicia) (Reward: Crystal Femme Fatale Female Crystal American Suit Male) *Talk to the grandmother (Available at Start) *Investigate Flowers (Clue: Crystal Padlock) *Examine Crystal Padlock *Analyze Padlock 09:00:00 *Talk to Dory why did she join the group (MoTC:Dory;Reward:2Burgers) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which its crime scene has no clues. *This is the only case in which a suspect gave 2 burgers instead of 1. *This is the only case in which all of the suspects are in the member of "The Crystals" Navigation Hi Thank you for visiting this page, please comment for suggestions. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Greenville